Caught in a Lie
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Él estaba ahí esperando... Realmente necesitaba que ella fuera, que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que nada había cambiado. Que ella podía salvarlo de aquella agonía, de aquella gran mentira en la cual se había convertido su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi autoria.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Caught in a Lie.**_

* * *

.

Esperaba ahí sentado que ella volviera, realmente esperaba que con una dulce sonrisa; ella le dijera que estaba ahí con él, que no se había ido, que realmente estaban juntos nuevamente.

Pero la entendía, podía entender perfectamente las razones de ella para irse, hasta él quería alejarse de sí mismo.

Huir de él y lo que se había convertido.

Escapar al valle puro que lo esperaba después de la muerte, o quizás, lamentarse eternamente en aquel fuego que no se apaga nunca. Aunque en lo que su vida se había convertido, no era nada lejano a un infierno.

Sonrió para sí mientras levantaba una copa de brandy.

–Por ti, Sakura. –Susurró haciendo alusión a un choque de copas en el vacío de aquella habitación. –Por tu felicidad que seguramente nunca fui yo. –Y se tragó aquello desesperadamente mientras que por su mente pasaba una imagen de una mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos verdes sonreírle. – Eras una hermosa flor que se marchitó a mi lado. –Sonrió amargamente. –Una flor que jamás volveré a ver.

…

– _Sálvame. –Le suplicó él mientras se dejaba caer al lado de ella. Sakura lloraba mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente a los lados._

– _Yo… –Susurró la mujer con voz rota. Sus manos temblaban._

 _Él de verdad…_

– _Perdóname. –Le suplicó tomándola del rostro. Ella por acto reflejo quiso huir de él y a Sasuke aquello lo rompió._

 _Le tenía miedo._

 _Ella…_

 _La mujer que él amaba le tenía miedo._

– _No. –Susurró ella con dolor. –No puedo. –Sollozó levantándose del lugar en el cual ambos estaban tirados._

« _No te vayas."_ » _Quiso decir él. Pero aquello era lo mejor._

 _Él debía ver aquello como lo mejor._

 _Él era emocionalmente inestable._

 _Él era un peligro para ella._

…

–Sakura. –Mencionó al vacío mientras servía nuevamente brandy en aquella copa. _–Mi eterno y dulce placebo. –_ Susurró con anhelo. – ¿Vendrás a mí nuevamente? –Se cuestionó mientras levantaba la copa para tomar de ella. – ¿Me salvarás o me dejarás en esta eterna mentira? ¿Podrás verme? –Sonrió tristemente. –Sigo siendo yo. –De su boca escapó un pequeño grito de dolor. – Sigo siendo yo atrapado en esta gran mentira en la cual me convertí y que me consume cada minuto. –Sonrió con pocas ganas. –Encuéntrame. –Pidió al vacío. –Encuentra al inocente que aún vive en mí.

…

– _Sasuke. –Le llamó. El volteó para poder verla y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el miedo que aquella mirada le provocó._

 _Él avanzó hacia ella._

 _Y ella retrocedía._

– _¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó ella aterrada. La mirada que le dirigía aquel hombre le daba miedo. No estaba viendo a Sasuke, no era él. –Sasu… –Él la interrumpió._

– _ **¡Cállate! –**_ _Gritó levantando la mano en el aire. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro en un acto reflejo para poder apaciguar cualquier golpe y esperó pacientemente con los ojos cerrados a que aquello pasara._

 _Pero no pasó._

 _Bajó las manos con miedo y lo contempló, él estaba ahí, al frente de ella, con su mirada perdida en sus manos. Él temblaba furiosamente y eso aquello la embargó de miedo._

 _Sintió una extraña calidez descender por su cara y comprendió que estaba llorando. Se dejó caer al suelo con la mirada perdida en algún vacío punto._

 _Aquello se había roto como un frágil cristal._

…

Estaba atrapado en una mentira de la cual nadie podría salvarlo. El inocente se perdía, el niño lloraba, los vidrios caían.

Y él…

Seguía ahí, hundido aún más en aquel pantano al cual fue arrojado.

 _Perdido._

Lo había perdido todo, sus padres y su hermano habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, se había hundido en el alcohol creyendo que aquello le ayudaría a calmarse, a ser feliz.

A olvidar.

Pero ciertamente había sido todo lo contrario, cada trago era más amargo que el anterior, con cada trago los veía nuevamente a ellos sonreírle para luego caer consciente de que su mundo se había roto y aquello no era más que una ilusión, una mentira.

Se había perdido a sí mismo, y con ello, también la había perdido a ella, en el preciso momento en el que decidió levantar la mano en su contra.

En contra de la mujer que amaba.

Atrapado en aquel infierno, _ya nadie podría salvarlo de aquel castigo._

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿Fin? Sí, por ahora es el fin uwur~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Se estarán preguntando... ¿De que nace esta viñeta?_

 _ **Bueno...** Resulta ser que tuve una visión (?) xD_

 _Vi en ella a una pareja joven en la cual, sujeto A (En este caso, Sasuke) pierde a su familia y cae en la mentira de la falsa felicidad que ofrece el alcohol._

 _Esto obviamente lo hace cambiar y lo separa de muchas personas y realidades, entre ellas, sujeto B (Que viene siendo Sakura)_

 _Tanto así, que él cambia su forma de ser, y bueno, termina casi atacando a su pareja._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Les gustó la idea?_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Me encantaria que dejaran su review. Creanme que no existe agradecimiento más lindo que ese._

 _También sus favoritos cuentan, pero... Un favorito nunca explicara que sentiste leyendo dicha historia._

 _._

 _._

 _Saludos. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Agradecimientos a mi beta: **Hikari Takaishi Y.**_

 _ **Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ _ **Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Caught in a Lie.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _ **You can do anything.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas._

 _Eres un alma en plena libertad._

 _No mires atrás, fija tu mirada adelante._

 _Puedes hacerlo._

 _Puedes levantarte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puede que nunca se sintiera tan solo como lo estaba en aquel día, pero la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente mientras se levantaba del piso en el cual había pasado toda la noche.

 _Puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

No está, ella se había ido y con ello, la mayoría de sus esperanzas de salir adelante.

 _Puedes seguir hundiéndote._

Miró hacía la mesa que estaba en la esquina del apartamento, una única botella reposaba sobre ésta. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, quería tomarla, quería aferrarse a ella como había hecho durante todos esos meses.

 _Ellos se habían ido._

 _Ella también._

Estaba solo hundido en aquella mentira que se había convertido su vida.

¿Era malo querer perderse del todo? ¿Era malo querer seguir escondido en medio de tantos escombros?

 _Puedes levantarse y salir._

¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Solamente debía levantarla y seguir hundiéndose sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor. Solamente debía beber y olvidar todo.

Cuando la botella estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, escuchó aquel ruido, era el despertador de Sakura sonando en la habitación, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que entró a aquella habitación, su lugar predilecto era aquel, sentado en el viejo sofá mientras las botellas iban y venían.

Avanzó lentamente y entró en la habitación, el leve olor a fresas le pegó fuertemente, como si fuera demasiado fuerte aunque en sí la fragancia fuera tan efímera como un rocío.

Todo estaba limpio, como siempre ella se encargaba de dejarlo, la ventana estaba levemente abierta y él se acercó por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

El sol resplandecía, los pájaros volaban libremente por el aire.

Sin miedo, sin temor a ser cazados.

Libres. Todos eran libres menos él.

Observó a lo lejos su teléfono. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no lo usaba? No lo recordaba con precisión pero sabía que había sido mucho.

Se acercó a éste y lo ojeó superficialmente, había mensajes de Naruto y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Rió un poco al ver una foto en donde el rubio hacía muecas extrañas acompañado de Yamanaka, Hyuga y… Sakura.

La foto era de hoy, ella reía levemente mientras los otros se desviven en carcajadas. El pie de foto decía unas simples palabras para algunos, pero que para él fueron más que significantes.

'' _Somos almas libres. ¿Lo ven? Todos reímos por ti. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero aún estaremos para ti.''_

 _Puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

Él dejó escapar un lastimero gemido mientras una lágrima descendía libremente por su cara. _«Puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Siempre estaremos aquí. »_

Pero él no quería hacer nada, él solamente quería seguir así hasta que la llama que aún lo mantenía vivo se apagará junto con él.

 _Necesitaba ser libre, huir de esa mentira, salir._

 _Ver._

 _Vivir._

 _Experimentar._

 _Solamente tienes que intentarlo._

…

– _Sasuke-kun. Lo recuerdas. ¿No? Mamá siempre deseara que su hijo siga adelante. –La mujer pelinegra sonrió amablemente._

– _Ya no soy un niño. –Le recordó escuetamente._

– _Siempre serás mi niño. –Mencionó la mujer. –Y siempre debes recordar algo. –Le miró seriamente. –Quiero lo mejor para ti. Incluso si ya no estoy, incluso si te sientes solo. –Le animó. –Siempre el día es hermoso, incluso si es una gran tormenta, si el suelo se rompe y ya no es firme. Es hermoso verlo porque estás aquí, eres libre de todas las cadenas._

…

 _Puedes hacerlo, puedes levantarte._ –Escuchó aquella voz tan lúcida y volteó rápidamente para ver si alguien más estaba con él, pero estaba solo.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras memorias pasaban por su mente.

Sus padres y él, Itachi riendo mientras le ofrecía dulces, Naruto con un ojo morado y él con el labio partido, la primera vez que vio a Sakura sonreír, las bromas de Yamanaka y los sonrojos de Hyuga.

 _Todos somos almas libres._

Y él quería serlo, quería ser libre, quería respirar sin estar atado a esa cadena de vicio.

 _Quería levantarse._

 _Quería avanzar._

 _Quería…_

 _Seguir adelante._

 _Porque sí, él podía hacer cualquier cosa._

 _Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Debía avanzar._

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará, quizás, algún día.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan que dije continuación?

Bueno, aquí está.

La verdad esto salió luego de recibir algunas noticias que no cayeron del todo bien en mi, estoy enferma, pero aún no me muero.

Así que aún hay Rosse, por lo menos por un tiempito más.

.

.

Creo que viene una tercera parte de esto, porque seguramente quieren saber si Sasuke logra avanzar o no.

Si esto fue de su agrado, lo pueden decir a través de sus reviews.

 _ **Un review, inspira, alegra y motiva.**_

Saludos, gracias por leer.

By: _Rosse._

.

.

.


End file.
